I'm Not Gay
by YaoiNekoBoy
Summary: Sora is the adopted son of a gay couple ::Cloud and Leon::, because of this he continually gets ridiculed. Well Sora's out to prove one thing... but will fate intervene during his quest? [ON HAITUS]
1. So it begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts, if I did own it, then why would I write fanfics about it?

Title: I'm Not Gay!

Summary: Sora is an adopted son of Leon and Cloud. Because of this he is always ridiculed as also being gay. Well he's out to prove one simple thing… but will fate intervene with his quest?

Author Notes

Leo: Well I've had this idea for a while, and I'm not prepared to release my next chapter for Solo Voice just yet, because I need a lot of time to prepare the next chapter and all of that, so I'm releasing the first chapter of this idea, to get the ball rolling, and when SV is completed I might complete this one, or Tortured Mind, depending on how I'm going…

**Chapter One – So it begins…**

You may think that having two parents that love you very much, who's fairly wealth and spoil you non-stop may be the best thing in the world. But you have no idea what I have to live through everyday…

My name is Sora Hinamara, and I am what most people like to call an average sixteen year old teenager, who attends high school at one of the high esteemed schools. Don't get me wrong, I am not extremely smart or athletic to get into an expensive school, it's just that I have great parents… well… sort of adopted parents…

You see, I never actually knew my real parents… they died in an accident when I was two. Don't get me wrong I would always want to know what happened to them and who they really were, but the past is past, I can't change it so why bother dwelling upon it. No I was raised in a orphanage with other orphaned children, and I remember the daily routine. Wake at the crack of dawn, and try to get to the bathroom first so you could have a shower and get ready that morning, then Mathematics and English education, then lunch, then more subjects, which always changed depending on the day, then it was free time until supper then bed.

Like most of the children, when I was small I used to play with the random toys that were lined in the playground. But when I was about eleven, I looked in the small library section of the orphanage and found a book in Japanese. I found one of the carers and asked what it was about.

"Sora-chan, that is a language we call Japanese, would you like to learn it?" One of the carer said, I think her name was Aerith, with her long flowing hair and her favourite pinkish and white outfit that she always wore whenever she volunteered for the orphanage.

I never knew there were different languages in the world until Aerith began to explain the different countries, cultures and all of that. So anyways, I was starting to learn Japanese with Aerith, slowly learning of the hiragana chart, as well as some simple words to begin with.

Every day when Aerith was working, during free time we sat at a desk and she continued to help me speak the syllables properly and taught me the correct strokes for each of the symbol. Even on those days that she couldn't volunteer, I looked at studying even harder, not really to impress her, but more of an interest. It seemed to captivate me, hold me in a bond that could never be broken.

After three straight years, our about 1080 days of two hour lessons, I finally learnt more than Aerith could possibly teach me, and I started to learn by myself from all of the books that she gave to me as a present for Christmas and my birthday. Being fourteen, I was two years off leaving the orphanage and starting to live by myself, so I was started to learn quickly and faster, soon grasping the language completely.

What does this have to do with my parents?

It's very simple, apparently I have Japanese blood in me, and so my love of Japanese was a way to get close to them, without them even being here.

However, on one of the adoption days when I was fifteen, I was fortunate enough to be given proper parents, by two caring people, Cloud and Leon. These two soon became my parents, mostly against my will, because I wanted Aerith to always be there, as she became like a motherly figure to me, and I felt it strange to leave her, especially to two male parents.

Yes, I know what you're thinking too, but I didn't mind. If I learnt anything from growing up in an orphanage it was to accept people for who they were, and I didn't mind having two male parents, even though I couldn't fully comprehend what that implied.

I was especially fortunate to learn from Aerith that she actually knew one of my parents, Cloud very well so I could see her anytime that I wanted. Even though that was pretty good, I still disliked the idea of people trying to replace my parents, even though I didn't know them at all.

So for the first two weeks of being in their house, I wouldn't speak a word of English to them, too uncomfortable about my new environment, and unable to speak to people that I actually knew. I felt sorry for them, as I refused to do anything, except sit in my room, continuing to learn more about the Japanese culture that was in one of the books given to me for my fifteenth birthday by Aerith.

Eventually I felt like I could trust them and I started talking to them, in English, out of the blue, which kind of surprised them. But they soon got accustomed to my nature of rapid mood swings, where I could be really hyperactive, but then really quiet in the blink of an eye.

Then it came for me to start to enter an actual high school… which leads us to where I am at the moment. Sixteen, about to start what probably would be my second last year at an actual school, though it would be my first ever year at a school. Wow, how many other students can say that?

I was standing in front of my bedroom mirror, looking over myself, dressed in a white buttoned up shirt, with black long pants and matching tie and shoes to suit. My chestnut brown hair spiked up in its unusual pattern, giving Cloud, my blonde haired parent, hell to tame.

"Gods Sora how does your hair do that?" Cloud sighed as he placed down the comb after his sixth attempt to flatten it to my head. Cloud wasn't exceptionally strong or muscular, however, whenever he wore a tanktop you could see the outlines of his chest and abdomen muscles. He stood at five foot eleven, clearing me by a good five inches, with his own blonde spikes that were similar to mine, but more controlled.

"I don't know Cloud, it's like yours, but then again you can tame yours, mine just won't conform to a set standard." I said, trying to apply pressure onto my spikes, only to have them bounce up into its original place the second I let go.

"Much like two people that I know." A voice came from a tall and muscular person leaning against the doorframe of my room, looking at me and Cloud, for which he both equally pouted in reply to his comment.

Leon was definitely the strong type, his muscles were clearly seen, even without tight fitting clothes, but they weren't massive or anything like that. They were small but, don't let that fool you, he was strong as all hell. His long chocolate brown hair hung down to his waist, and he stared at us with his steel coloured eyes, separated by a small mark that lead from above his left eye down to beneath his left eye. Leon never let me know about that mark, nor would he ever let me call him Squall, like Cloud always seemed to call him, no matter how much the brunette opposed him saying it.

"Hey, I'm controlled… it's just I prefer to be the way I am." Cloud said with a small grin of approval as he grabbed my school bag that was on my desk just beside my bed. "Oh, and Sora I think you might want this" he finished tossing the bag over to me, which I attempted to catch, but due to the law of gravity and the actual weight of the bag, I went with it.

"Damn heavy bag…" I whined as I flipped the straps over my shoulder and walked out of the front door of our amazingly large apartment and towards Leon's car, where he unlocked it and jumped in, telling me and Cloud to hop in before he decides to leave us behind.

The car trip was a short one, heck, I could probably see the top of the school from where I lived it was that short of a distance. But Cloud and Leon wanted to be there for me for the first day, namely so they could properly get me introduced to the principle and my homeroom teacher.

Cloud, Leon and I entered through the main entrance of the school, receiving strange looks from most of the students who where arriving at that time. I ignored their glances as I looked around, what would be my first and probably only school campus in awe. The walls were pristine white and black, much like my uniform, actually, it seemed that everything in this school was either black or white, but I didn't mind. Heck anything black or white was perfect for me, because they were my favourite colours… well tones to be more precise.

So we finally reached the principle's office, and waited outside of the office in front of the secretary, whom spent most of her time talking to Leon, or Squall as she kept calling him, continually getting him annoyed at the name. Cloud sat beside me reading one of the secretary's magazines that she had given him, smiling whilst reading one of the articles. (AN: Well we definitely know who's the uke in this relationship by now…)

"Damn it Yuffie, stop calling me that" Leon coolly, but very apparently angrily stated at the black haired secretary, who seemed to be wearing… ninja clothes? I shook my head to clear out my thoughts as the principle came out of his office and told us that he was fully ready to see us. Well he probably would have told the raven-haired secretary to tell us, but considering that she was preoccupied in arguing over Leon's name, he had to do it himself.

"Now Leon and Cloud I can get Sora into the school, but only because you are good friends of mine, but I'm going to say this once. If he slips up in any way, I swear I will send him back to you, maybe in one or two storage containers."

Now if that officially didn't scare me, then the principle's physical appearance might confirm that comment he made. Okay so he wasn't entirely muscular like Leon, but you could see that the guy was buff, even though he looked pretty old. But I do have to say that his golden hair was similar to Cloud's hair, except his wasn't spiked by any stretch of the imagination, and if it were, it was a pretty poor attempt at it too.

"Come on Cid, don't be so harsh, Sora's a good and honest person, I doubt for a second that he's going to cause any trouble." Cloud said with a small sigh as he ran a hair through his own golden locks.

"Yea I know, but my idea is to scare the living daylights out of students so they do actually make sure they're out of trouble. I'm not saying that your kid would actually do that, but it saves me a lot of paperwork and catching up on any foolish behaviour on his part." Cid said wiping his mouth a little with his right thumb, somehow managing to do that without breaking or moving the toothpick that was in his mouth at the same time.

Well after about another half an hour of "friendly" conversations with Cid, which he kept insisting on calling him instead of Mr. Highwind or Sir or anything formal for that matter, Leon and Cloud said their goodbyes as they left me to figure out the school campus and the classrooms all for myself. Yup, that's typical high schools for you.

So I was stuck on my first day of school, with absolutely no clue what to do, and the conveniently timed bell rang signalling that I'm supposed to head off to homeroom, wherever the hell that was supposed to be. But the bell also signalled another thing that I'm probably going to have to get used to… the stampedes of other students that made their way to their homeroom.

I was luckily to catch another student and ask them where the room I was supposed to be in was, and again I was lucky to be pointed in the direction of what is my homeroom. However, I waited outside for a while so I knew where everyone sat so I could sit in any gaps that appeared, without actually intruding in on anyone's actual seating arrangement (AN: I tell ya, he's a smart one)

So there I was, casually walking into the room, completely ignored by everyone else, who either was talking or listening to conversations that were occurring around them. So I sat down in a vacant seat that was next to an auburn haired-girl who was occupied in scribbling very fast in one of her books, probably homework due in later on in the day, but I had no right to question about it.

A few seconds later a tall and thin person walked into the room with a suede jacket, obviously the homeroom teacher. He took his place behind the teacher's desk facing the rest of the class, where he sat and wrote some more notes upon some papers that lined his wooden table for a few minutes. When the second bell rang signalling that anyone who know entered after the bell was officially late, but judging how the teacher was sitting at his desk, very casually with his legs crossed over looking over some papers, I kind of guessed that he was a little lax about the current rules.

"Is there a Mister Hinamara in the current vicinity? If so then please stand and introduce yourself." The teacher said clicking his fingers signalling me to stand where I was sitting, making me look like a complete fool in front of the class. "Come on tell us about yourself, you know where you live and what your interests are and all of that stuff."

I gave a small sigh as I shifted my weight from foot to foot trying to make myself as comfortable as possible before making myself to be a complete fool out of everyone in the classroom.

"Well, my name as you probably can guess by now is Sora Hinamara, and I live in about a ten minute walk from the school. I like my guitar and rock music, and a bit of art but I'm not really that good at it." I said, nervously tapping my foot on the ground in a steady but incredibly fast pace, a small nervous system that always happens whenever I speak in front of people.

"You forgot one thing, you see to have a love for writing and the Japanese language… because it says here that you are enrolled into the second extension class for English and Japanese. You have any Japanese blood in you or anything like that from your parents." The teacher said, whilst most other people now have lost interest and restarted their conversations from before.

"It might be from my parents, but I wouldn't be able to say, they unfortunately died when I was young." I said, shifting my gaze to the desk, getting a small wave of pity from the teacher who let me sit down quietly.

As soon as I did so, the auburn haired girl tapped me on the shoulder to get my attention, and started speaking to me as soon as I faced her.

"I'm sorry about your parents, so you've never really had any parents?" She asked with a small hint of concern over her face.

"Yea, well I've got foster parents now, they're really nice and all of that and besides. No one needs to be sorry for me, I've survived this long without them, and all of that, so no need to pity me." I gave a small shrug of my shoulders, making the girl change her attitude to concern to content in a way as she gave me a small smile.

"My name's Kairi by the way."

"I would tell you my name but I think that would be the third time in a span of five minutes." I gave my cheeky grin causing her to let out a small laugh.

"Oh and for future reference, you might want to consider moving to the seat next to you, because my friend always sits in that exact seat, no matter what." Kairi said as she pointed to the chair and desk next to the left of me that I hadn't even seen before I sat down.

"Point noted." I spoke as the bell rang for us to move over to the next class, which I had in this exact same room, with the exact same teacher, who decided to make his acquaintance with me by the desk.

"I don't think I properly introduced myself, I'm Mister Harris, but you can call me John or Harro if you want, I'm not really into that formal stuff okay?" I gave him a small nod of understanding as he walked back to his desk and took his seat and began reshuffling the papers on his desk in a poor attempt to order them into piles.

Five entire minutes went by and the second bell rang, but I noticed that no one else entered the room, as it was just me and John in the room. I gave it a few more minutes until I finally spoke up questioning the whereabouts of any other students or the beginning of the period.

"Well for your first question, it's just you and another student. As you're your second one, I'm waiting for this second student because I know he's here even though he wasn't in our homeroom earlier." John said as he clicked his pen in annoyance looking at the clock as it slowly ticked by.

As we waited for the anonymous student to arrive, John and I made small talk over the actual work that was supposed to be done, which I was ecstatic to find out that the major piece of this subject was a creative piece of English, which for me, meant that I could write anything including short stories, which I loved to write. I told John this and suggested that I also could write the short story, then manipulate it into a small movie, and make the background sound to it as well with my guitaring, which I though would be a brilliant idea.

With half the lesson gone already, the door creaked open and a student with mildly long silver hair strolled into the room and went over to John's desk. They began to talk incoherently to one another as I just sat idly by and watched the second hand of the clock slowly but surely continuing its circular pathway. The silver haired teenager then approached where I was sitting and gazed at me as I looked back up at him.

"Can I help you?" I asked as he kept looking at where I was sitting, obviously wanting something of me, or my position.

"Your in my seat…" His voice echoed throughout my ears causing me to reel back at the depth in which the voice held.

"So you must be Kairi's friend obviously…" I said as I picked up my belongings and shifted to the desk next to where I was sitting, but not before the student grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, causing my sapphire blue eye, to met his aqua tinted eyes.

"How do you know her?" He asked me, and again that voice seemed to hit me somewhere I don't think I could fully comprehend at the moment.

"Well I just talked to her in homeroom and she told me that you always sit there, so hence why I'm moving…" I turned my back to him as I got myself settled into my new position, only to be interrupted once more by his voice.

"I'm Riku by the way, if you're a friend of Kairi's, then you're a friend of mine." He held out his hand to mine, which I slowly and reluctantly shook as he pulled me in close to him and he softly spoke into my ear.

"And if you're a friend of mine, we could… you know… be even friendlier than most other people… if you get my drift…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well I hope you guys review this if you want, I'd really appreciate it if you did… and I'm just starting this fic as a filler for my ideas for Solo Voice as well, so I might not update this as soon as I'd like to… but count on it being finished once Solo Voice is completed…


	2. The truth is revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, if I did own it, then why would I write fanfics about it?

Title: I'm Not Gay!

Summary: Sora is an adopted son of Leon and Cloud. Because of this he is always ridiculed as also being gay. Well he's out to prove one simple thing… but will fate intervene with his quest?

Author Notes

Leo: Well since I've got such a huge amount of reviews…

Molokai: Compared to other people the amount you got wasn't that huge…

Leo: Hey I like that amount of reviews, it's the highest for any chapter of my stories… well except for my final chapter of Solo Voice…

**Chapter Two – The truth is revealed**

(Riku's POV)

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" The brunette almost yelled at me, pushing me away from me. As if that was ever going to stop me from getting what I want, especially with cute ones like him. I managed to glance over to our teacher who overhead what the cutie said, but I ignored it completely.

"Hmm… what am I doing? Well, for starters we call that flirting, and secondly, I'm doing it to you… yea that's exactly what I'm doing…" I stated as I sat down in my seat smirking at the brunette, who had a small tinge of pink spreading across his cheeks, always a good sign for me.

"You're flirting with me? Okay, obviously you can't see clearly…" He started, but I soon cut him off with one of my sly remarks.

"I can see perfectly well thank you very much. I'm looking a very cute person sitting right next to me, which isn't really a bad thing."

"Well in case you didn't realise, I ain't a girl, so go fuck off."

I rose my eyebrow a bit, before grabbing his head and whispering something very small but noticeable into his ear to get his attention.

"Don't act dumb with me, I know who you're parents are… and trust me. The apple doesn't fall far from the tree." That last comment gave me huge satisfaction knowing that I had that guy under a tough strand and I knew I could make him squirm the way I want him to if I was really desperate.

Don't get me wrong, I ain't one of those guys who will blackmail you into dating him because he's a class slut. In all honesty, I've never actually had sex yet, and I'm not going to until I find the right guy. And no I didn't stutter, I did say guy, because I'm determined that I'm a gay, considering that I have one of the hottest girls in the school as my best friend, and she doesn't turn me on. But seeing cute guys like him under my grasp always is a great turn on for me. And I'm determined to get that guy to fall for me no matter what it takes, even if I do have to spread a rumour that he's gay for him to love me.

(Sora's POV at lunchtime)

"I can't believe the nerve of that guy!" I nearly scream to Kairi, who sat beside me at a table, quietly eating her lunch unaffected by what I told her about that Riku guy.

"And I'm supposed to be shocked about that?" She asked with a 'are you serious?' look on her face.

'Let me guess… he does that thing all the time?" I bit into whatever the cafeteria decided to call food for today's meal. Yea, I'm used to proper cooking meals, and considering that Leon and Cloud want me to blend in as naturally as possible they wanted me to eat the cafeteria food. Judging by the way my stomach keeps growling after every bite I swallow, I'm guessing that the two of them would be feeling the aftermath of that decision more than I will be.

"Oh, I should probably introduce you to the rest of the guys when they arrive…" Kairi was interrupted by the rushed sounds of footsteps along the tiled floors and the girlish squeal of her name, followed by a yellow blur that crossed across my view and tackled the girl to the ground. I looked to the yellow lump that was attached onto Kairi and raised my eyebrows at whatever it was. "…speaking of which… ow… Sora this is Selphie and vice versa."

It was then that I realised that the yellow mass was actually a girl the same age as I was, maybe a year younger, who was wearing the black and white school uniform, but she had yellow streaks across the majority of her uniform. I looked her quizzically, soon regretting that decision as I felt her tackle me to the ground also.

"Oh… you must be Sora… Kairi told me so much about you, and how you seemed cool and all of that, as I was wondering, like you know, are you interested in guys or girls, or maybe you like both, because she also told me that you met Riku and all of that and isn't he the sexiest!" I managed to hear her clearly, but I needed a few seconds to evaluate what was actually said.

Luckily for me, two guys, one that looked a lot like Cloud, just shorter, his hair a bit more golden and spikier, and my age. And the other guy had fire red hair that stood up and combed together at one central point which formed an apex at the top of his head. They both managed to wrestle the girl off me, who clung on for dear life, still wanting to talk to me, while I was nearly incapacitated upon the ground due to her extremely fast and extremely painful tackle.

"Oh, the blonde haired kid is Tidus, meaning the other would be Wakka in case you wanted to know who they are." Kairi said as I looked at the two try and break Selphie's grip from Tidus, who was unfortunate to be the next target of the girl's continuous strangle holds.

"Why must I… OW! SELPHIE THAT WAS MY HAIR!" Tidus screamed as Selphie grabbed a chunk full of the blonde's hair to stand up straight, without the notion of glomping anyone else in the near proximity.

I heard a sigh from straight behind me as I turned around to meet the silver-haired teen in my extension English class. He had a bored look on his face as he evaluated the aftermath of one of Selphie's mysterious antics, which resulted in my lunch being on the ground, which really wasn't a bad thing in the end. It also meant that Kairi and I were going to be feeling bruises on our bodies tomorrow, and also our uniforms were now crinkled and hung in all odd places. Tidus was missing a chunk of hair, which was still in the girl's hand, and Wakka managed to be the only one, who really didn't get affected that much. But that changed when a glob of mashed potatoes smacked him in the face from a distant corner sparking what was to be a cafeteria food fight.

This meant that, with the help of the other three guys, we flipped our table over in order to use it as a shield as the cafeteria food, as other kids lunches became lethal projectiles in a full scale tactical warfare. And unfortunately for us, we were tucked against a wall, with enemies surrounding us.

"Wow, I never knew that one of our fights could be so dramatic." Riku smirked as he evaluated the battleground, pulling his head in suddenly as a glob of jelly plummeted into the wall just past his head.

"You mean this sort of stuff happens all the time!" I was in shock that this kind of event happened regularly, and was even more shocked at the following comment.

"Normally they serve hard food for that sort of battle, but I guess your lunch money that was spent in that grey mush will have to… DO!" Riku almost groaned as he took the plate of my lunch and flung it in the air, it hit one of the rotating fans and the rest was an absolute wonder.

The grey goop hit the fan and broke into millions of pieces that flew in every conceivable direction, covering the entire area in a thin canvas of the junk. Riku then stood up and pulled out table back to its usual position, and everyone else began to follow suit, including Kairi, the rest of that gang… heck the entire school was pretending that the whole event never happened.

"What the hell?" I began to question before Tidus yanked me down beside him and whispered into my ear as the school continued eating, acting oblivious to the recent event.

"Riku is one of the leader's of the school. The badge that he wears signifies him as the School Captain, and when he stands up that's the signal for everything to stop immediately."

"_RIKU… THE COLLEGE CAPTAIN? Okay, this school is getting weirder by the minute…" _I thought as I looked at the small gold and silver badge that I completely missed when looking over Riku's attire. In small print stood the school's motto, "Finis Coronat Opus" when translated from Latin, means "The end crowns the work". And just under that stood the crest and in a silver inscription that read "College Captain".

I couldn't believe that I missed seeing such an important piece of the guy's clothing. Heck I'm still in shock that the silver-haired arrogant, stuck up flirt like him would be the college captain. To me it felt as if the world in this school was twisted upside down and completely out of synch with the rest of the world. Well, the world that I grew up in, which was that of order and discipline. Yet, this school seems completely devoid of it.

RIIIIIING!

The school bell rang in the distant corner of the cafeteria signalling that third period for today's schedule was underway. I grabbed my bag and checked my diary which I kept my timetable in and almost jumped for joy when I saw that I had Jap this period.

"So, we going?" I almost did jump when I saw Riku's head appearing over my shoulder, looking at my timetable.

"What do you mean?" I asked, almost slamming the book shut on his nose as I stuffed it back into my bag and walked off.

"I mean, that I do Jap as well, and we're in the same class. And also considering that you have no idea how to get there I figured we should walk together." Riku gave a small shrug, his voice was very calm and natural, like he did this everyday… wait he IS the college captain, he'd HAVE to do it everyday.

"Let me guess. That badge says that you have to be my sense of direction around the school until I get used to it?" I smirked as I was about to head out the door of the large hall room, only to have Riku pull on my collar and planted me onto the wall.

"Don't give me that, this badge means that I'm especially chosen by the school community, but it doesn't mean I have to do shit alright. I was just trying to be friendly, so I don't need your smart-ass comments alright?" Riku almost stated that last question as he led me to our classroom, where he sat down at almost the identical chair that he sat in for extension English. I reluctantly sat down beside him as he gave me a sort of death glare about my earlier comments.

After a few minutes of people entering the classroom and chatting amongst themselves whilst finding their seats, the teacher arrived and placed his collection of teaching books on the front desk.

"Konnichiwa" The teacher gave a formal greeting to us, and we timely replied in a similar fashion. The lesson was pretty simple, well for me anyway, we were going over school terminology and statements which Riku seemed to be fairly fluent in speaking and writing. He caught me as I looked at his kanji strokes which seemed very delicate and precise, compared to my symbols that looked like a chicken must have scratched it, but hey they worked for me. I went back to my kanji work which he seemed to evaluate to the last detail, giving his reply.

"Since you're new to this course I'm gonna tell you once. Presentation of the kanji strokes are worth about twenty percent of the course." Riku said before continuing on with a complex sentence with ease. I gave a small sigh as I erased all of my work and started again this time ensuring that the strokes were presentable for the teacher and the perfect stroke artist beside me.

"How'd you pick up the course so quickly?" I asked as I read his sentence that was almost perfect in some of the ten and eleven stroked symbols.

"Part Japanese in my blood, you?" Riku said absent minded, as he went on with the night's homework at incredible speed and precision.

"Same, I didn't know much of my heritage, though." I said as I competed with him beside to see who could get the work done first, though we couldn't care less.

The bell rung and both Riku and I packed up our gear and waited for the second bell to ring for the conclusion of school. I sat on the edge of my desk, legs swinging wildly in any direction as I impatiently watched the seconds tick away from ending my first day. The second bell went and I joined to herd of students that rushed to the entrance of the school in hopes of getting out quickly and getting home. Unfortunately there was a major jam at the entrance and I became trapped within the sea of white and onyx coloured students who pushed their way to the entrance. Almost losing my direction, a hand pulled my collar from the sea and into the nearest male bathroom allowing me to escape the horde.

"Never go with the pack if you want to survive in the first weeks of school." A voice echoed behind me that assured me of my actions.

"Thanks… Riku!" I almost fell backwards when I faced the silver-haired school captain who was right next to my face.

"Is that any way to greet the guy who just saved your arse from being trampled?" Riku said, placing his hands on his hips and cocking his head to the side.

"Sorry, just surprised me that's all." I said sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head.

"While we wait for the jam to clear, let's have fun…" Riku's voice trailed off as he slowly inched towards me, making me uncomfortable.

"F…fun?" I stuttered as I was pressed against one of the toiled stall walls as Riku locked the door behind us and closed the gap between us.

"Yea, fun." Riku placed an emphasise on the last word as his lips inched ever slowly to mine, creating a small crevice of fear and joy in my stomach.

"No… I'm not…" I stuttered harshly as Riku was so close to my face now, I could feel his breath tickle my lips.

"If you don't want this, why don't you push me away?" Riku's soft voice resonated on my lips as the question lingered in the air unanswered. This gave the other a sure signal that it was okay as he lightly placed his delicate lips on mine in a soft kiss.

I felt as if my body was paralysed as Riku's lips stayed dormant on mine, never moving just laying on top in a soft and delicate kiss. Our lips departed soon after as Riku gave a small smile on his lips before giving me a parting sentence that lingered on my thoughts.

"I'm not gonna force you, cause the decision is yours Sora." Riku turned around and left the bathroom into a cleared hallway the door closed leaving me alone in the room. My mind was still trying to comprehend what just happened as I pried myself off the wall and left the school and walked down the street. Needless to say that I had a situation on my hand and I was forced to make a decision no matter what.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well there's the next chapter, sorry that it took so long… I had my trials on for my final year of school, which took two and a half weeks of my life away…

Molokai: So please review if you wish, you don't have to if you don't want to.


	3. All's fair in love and lust?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Kingdom Hearts, if I did own it, then why would I write fanfics about it?

Title: I'm Not Gay!

Summary: Sora is an adopted son of Leon and Cloud. Because of this he is always ridiculed as also being gay. Well he's out to prove one simple thing… but will fate intervene with his quest?

Author's Notes

Leo: Well I know everyone has been waiting a very long time for this chapter to come out. On top of my final year in school, my results, My birthday, Christmas, New Year's, writers block and my computer crashing… I wrote this chapter not too long ago, only to have someone in my family erase it!

Molokai: That's about 3 hours work, cause he fought through his writer's block for this chapter, gone in an instant.

Leo: Well, here it is… and watch out for my newest fanfic that I'll release soon called 'The Lost Chronicles of KH'…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Three: All's fair in love… and lust?**

_The next day…_

(Sora's POV)

The light from the morning sun managed to find the only gap in the curtains that lined my only window and hit me square in the eyes. Regardless of the way your window is facing, every single teenager will agree with me in saying that the light will always managed to annoy the hell out of you. Whilst it is an inanimate object, the rays will find a way into your room, and particularly hit you square in your sleep filled eyes.

Anyways, that was the sign that I had to get up and prepare for school, which required a shower that woke me up from my drowsy state, a freshly cooked or made breakfast, packing my bags and ensuring everything is in there, placing my buttoned shirt and pants on, and finally a never ending struggle in order to make a reasonable looking tie around my neck. I don't think I'll ever get the hang of making thirteen, so called easy steps to make a plain-knotted tie. So to compensate, I always do my half-arsed three step program and loosen up the knot so it looks bigger than it really is.

Besides the minor set backs, I headed out for school at quarter to eight in the morning. Normally, most people didn't even consider school for the day at that time, but considering Leon and Cloud were called in to work early today, I needed to leave earlier than usual and decided to walk the half a kilometre to kill time.

The walk to school seemed to ease what little stress I had on me as the morning chorus from the birds and the simple swaying of the sakura (cherry-blossom) trees in the spring breeze was very relaxing. He sight was also accompanied by the fact that every sakura tree was in blossom at this time of the year, and seemed to be particularly vibrant this morning.

I gave a heart-warming smile as I continued walking at a steady pace, allowing me enough time to soak up the atmosphere before the main school building became visible. Not that I was complaining about school mind you, it's just a squat, black and white building seemed to ruin that natural atmosphere, even with it's own sakura and oak trees surrounding the fields.

I looked at my watch as I approached the front doors of the building to see that the time was only eight in the morning and school didn't start til quarter to nine. Also, by judging yesterday's crowd, a majority of them wouldn't turn up until ten minutes before the first bell rang.

Knowing that the doors probably wouldn't be open at this time of morning for school, considering that half of the teachers haven't even shown up yet, I took a wander around the school. At the sides of the school there are small benches and tables underneath the oak and sakura trees for most people who played sports during recess and lunch to eat, instead of being cooped up in a cafeteria. At the back of the school, there were three giant sized football fields, one of which had a running track in grass around the sidelines. All of these football fields, however, had very little shade except for the very far back field.

As I approached the back of the school, I noticed that there were several students either on the running track or surrounding it. At the end of the track facing me, was the PE coach starting gun in hand as he pulled the trigger and the eight athletes on the far side began to sprint. Despite my dislike for athletic sports, I thought it would be an interesting way to start out the day, considering I was going to be bored dead anyways.

Finding the perfect vantage point for looking at the races, whilst still being a good way off being clearly recognised, I took off my bag and sat down. Extracting a pad of paper and a pencil I began sketching the surroundings, the race track, the individuals striving for their best times, and by the looks of it, entrance into the track team and finally the hills that surrounded the track from the fence line of the school. Every once in a while, I casually looked up from my sketchpad to see if any new details could be added into the picture, or to compare my sketches with the real environment.

"Alright, that's enough for this morning, meet here after school to see who's on the team or not." I managed to overhear the coach as he dismissed the future athletes. I wasn't disturbed by that, as I casually continued to sketch the landscape and started adding more detail into the picture. I was disturbed, however, by a shadow that blocked my view of the field and my sketchpad.

"Nice sketches… I didn't know you drew…" A deep voice echoed in my ears. My spine began to tingle as I recognised the male's voice. I looked up, straight into the aquamarine eyes of the school captain, and obviously a track hopeful.

"You never asked." I stated trying to get back to my sketches, but Riku's body was blocking my view, the sunlight and, for the briefest of moments, my attention.

"Well, there's obviously a lot that we don't know about each other… so why don't we talk?" Riku seemed to be staring intently at something in my sketches, which was really starting to tick me off. "Hey, is that me winning that race?"

"What?"

I looked down at my sketched and my eyes widened as I noticed that one of the people did have shoulder-length hair, and it was in a greyish shade like his hair would be in charcoal drawings.

"Meh, I do that sometimes…" I shrugged, turning my pencil to the side to add shading from one of the lone tree's shadow on the ground.

"What? Draw people that you kiss out of the spur of the moment?" Whilst I was still drawing, I knew that he was smirking at me. The comment rang in my ears for a few seconds, making my cheeks begin to burn with embarrassment.

"You wish…" I shook my head from yesterday's events and tried to continue drawing, but Riku was very, very persistent.

"Well, I do… anyways, let's head to the showers…" He began to move away, allowing another proper view of the field to my slight enjoyment.

"I already had one this morning…" Riku gave a laugh as he grabbed me by my collar and dragged me up onto my feet.

"I do though, and you're coming with…"

I sighed as I agreed, shoving my sketchpad and pencil into my bag, hooking it over me shoulder and walked beside him. I looked up to see his trademark smirk at me, his aquamarine eyes glistening in the sunlight. I knew I just agreed to do something I was going to regret.

We went through the back doors to the school and headed down the deserted hallways into the boys locker rooms in the west wing of the main building. Once there, I sat down on the bench just opposite Riku's personal locker. I again buried my head in my sketchbook, sketching random thoughts that came into my mind on a blank page. All this time Riku was extracting his clean school uniform from his locker and getting out of his running shoes and socks.

"You coming or what?" I heard him calling from the far end of the boy's locker room, the extension into the shower rooms.

"I told you, I already had a shower!" I called back to him as I sent my attention back to my drawings, which I had just realised, was Riku taking his running gear off, revealing his tanned torso. Hey, at least he still had his shorts on, apparently my subconscious wanted to mock me, or torture me. Either way, Riku got the same impression as he ripped the page clean from my sketchpad and stared at it for a while.

"Wow, I've never had someone draw my abdomen in such detail before… you really must fancy me for drawing that…" Riku poked his tongue out, staring straight into my eyes, cause me to blush harshly.

"I didn't mean to, I draw from my subconscious… I can't help it…" I almost squeaked as I tried to get my drawing back from Riku, whom had his arms above his head, like a grade school bully.

"Yea, a lot of people can't help but stare at my beautiful body… it's one of my perks of being a sex-god…" Riku chuckled at his own comments, which for some reason, hit down into my heart. I stopped wrestling Riku's arm and thought over that comment.

By that stage, Riku had put the sketch into my bag and swept me off my feet and began to carry me towards the shower room.

"AH! Riku, put me down!" I squealed, struggling against his grip on my body.

"No, your having a shower, cause with the amount of effort you're putting into my arms, you're going to need one soon." Another one of his sly smirks appeared on his face as he set me down on the bench just opposite the showers.

"I'm not taking off my clothes and having another shower, it'll defeat the purpose of my morning preparations!" I stomped my foot to the ground, causing Riku to raise an eyebrow at my actions.

"Aww, does poor wittle Sowa have prepawations for the morning?" Riku mocked me, again sticking out his tongue at me.

At this point in time, I wanted to rip the damn thing out of his mouth for many reasons. One, he was really starting to get on my nerves, and two, it would be pretty funny for his to mock me without a tongue for him to stick out at me. Even though I already had a shower, and I really didn't want to have one in the school premises, something in Riku's eyes made me give in to his wishes.

"I don't why I am doing this…" I say to myself as I take off my tie and shoes and socks.

Seeing this, Riku gave a smile as he hopped into one of the showers and began to strip naked. Luckily, I had my back to him as I began to strip, because the designers of this room, need to be shot as the showers were open at the front, and faced the benches. Once I was, almost, completely naked (cause I still had my boxers on), I entered the shower next to Riku's and threw the thin veil of clothing onto the bench next to my other clothing.

"What are you doing?" There was almost a slight chuckle at the end of Riku's comment.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going to take a shower cause some school captain told me I should…" I said turning around to face the shower head, closing my eyes as I turned the hot and cold shower knobs.

_Pfth… splutter… ssshhh…Pffthh…_

Great, the shower was broken, and I bet that aquamarine-eyed school captain knew it too. I looked over at his direction and he could barely contain himself as he let a couple of chuckles escape his lips.

"Sorry, I forgot to mention that every other shower is down for maintenance, except this one…" He smirked as he pointed to the shower that he was standing in front of.

"Forgot, or neglect to mention?" I shout out venom-tipped words at him, that he just shrugged off. "Forget this…" My voice trailed off as I stepped out of the shower and went to replace my school clothes on.

Before I could manage to pick up my boxers though, I felt a pair of soft, lightly tanned arms snake around my waist, and before I knew it, I was in the same shower with Riku.

"Ah! RI…mmph" I screamed, before one of his hands moved over my mouth, quieting me in an instant.

"Shh, Sora… I'm not going to hurt you." His voice was filled with honesty, concern and lust. It somehow eased my fears in a small way, but his lust still rose cause for concern in my mind.

"Why…why keep doing this?" My voice shook as his hands began to move and caress my skin.

"Because Sora… ever heard of love at first sight?" Riku whispered into my ear, before slightly nibbling on the lobe. I managed to push Riku off of me, a scarlet streak across my face was beginning to burn like it was on fire. Riku just looked me up and down, a confused look on his face.

"I've heard of that yeah, but most people who are in love with other people go out on dates, and not molest the other person! And for the record, I AM NOT GAY!" I screamed the last part as I grabbed my clothes and put them on, even though my back was soaked from the shower. But before I left I made one last comment to the captain, in hopes that he heard it and took it to heart. "I guess that proves you are just a sex-god, not caring about the other person, but what they feel like…"

After my earlier 'encounter' with Riku, I still sat next to Kairi in homeroom, whilst Riku sat on the other side of the auburn-haired girl. However, we were not on speaking terms, and whenever Riku cast a side glance at me I'd return one with my own icy death glare.

Luckily the day went past and I had a lot of work through the first two periods to keep my mind of the perverted silver-haired school captain. However, as luck would happen, the recess bell rang and I made my way to the cafeteria and sat down at the table with Kairi, however, this meant that I was sitting across from Riku.

"Okay what the hell happened between you two?" Kairi piped up, slamming her sandwich back down onto the brown paper bag that it was in. This made both Riku and I to almost leap out of our seats in surprise.

"Why don't you ask the all high and mighty school captain over there…" I said, getting him to look at me with a slight bit of sorrow in his eyes, but regardless I gave him another venomous death glare.

"Okay… Riku what did you do?" Kairi asked as she looked at the school captain who was more interested in the chicken salad that he had been mixing with his fork for about five minutes without eating.

"I… I did things…" Was all he said before taking a small chicken piece hostage on his plastic fork and ate it.

"Riku, can I speak with you for a moment?" Kairi said dragging the silver-haired student away from the table.

(Riku's POV)

Here we go again, another lecture from my best friend about the dangers of over-the-top flirting. I sigh as we stop just outside the door and she turns to me and I raise my hands up in defence.

"I know, I know… over-the-top flirting is bad unless I really, really like em." I said about to head back into the cafeteria before she grabbed me hand.

"Riku, listen to me please." She pleaded with me, so I stopped in my tracks and met her gaze with mine. "Sora is different Riku. I talked to Cid about him, cause he seems like a sleeping lion."

I furrowed my brows as Kairi said that he seemed like a 'sleeping lion', he just appears to be a normal teenager to me. Then again, Kairi is very perceptive about people. She can analyse people in only ten minutes of knowing them and talking to them.

"What do you mean by 'sleeping lion'?" I verbalised my own questions to her.

"Cid told me that Sora's parents were killed in a car accident when he was very young. The two people that we saw dropping him off for school yesterday were his foster parents, whom you might have guessed are as straight as a circle. Anyways, Cid tells me that Sora's foster parents have never seen him upset over the whole ordeal, and neither have the workers at the orphanage." At this, my eyes widened slightly, but I didn't let my emotions show. Nevertheless, Kairi read my façade and continued. "You see. Sora may appear strong willed and very energetic and happy about life, but he's a walking time bomb. So be very careful and gentle around him…"

Kairi left me to think about what she said as she joined Sora at our table. I was speechless. Sora was like an enigma, whenever you think you have it solved, it completely changes and leaves you wondering what the hell happened. I sat back down at our table and looked at Sora, who gave me yet another death glare in my direction.

"Sora I… I don't know if I can say this…" I began, my voice seemed so distant from my voice as I tried to apologise for my actions. But before I could say the words, Sora seemed to find my voice for me.

"It's okay Riku. It's just I've never had anything close to something like that happening to me before…" My ears perked up as I heard his acceptance for my untold apology.

"So you like it?" I gave another one of my trademark smirks before Sora and Kairi gave me identical death glares in my direction. "Sorry, being a smart-arse is in my nature."

"I suppose that one thing I'll have to get used to if your Kairi's friend isn't it?" Sora gave his own witty retort, sticking his tongue out at me before the bell began to ring signalling the close of recess.

Whilst I didn't say sorry to Sora upfront for what happened, I think because of it, and thanks to Kairi's help, I know a lot more of the cinnamon-haired student than before. And whilst it came on reacting to my hormones, I think this is a bright start for our future.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leo: Well there it is… finally the chapter is complete!

Molokai: Stay tuned for more drama and romanticism in the next chapter!


End file.
